listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jurassic Park
Novels Jurassic Park # Injured Worker - Mauled by a Velociraptor. # Infant Baby - Eaten by Compys. # Dennis Nedry '- Mauled by a Dilophosaurus. # Ed Regis - Eaten by a Juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex. # John Arnold - Killed by a Velociraptor. # Dr. Henry Wu - Eaten and torn apart by a Velociraptor. # '''Dr. John Hammond '- Eaten alive by Compys. Between Jurassic Park and The Lost World # Donald Gennaro - Suffered from dysentery. The Lost World # Diego - Eaten by a Carnotaurus. # 'George Baselton '- Torn apart by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. # 'Howard King '- Eaten by Velociraptors. # Eddie Carr - Killed by Velociraptors. # '''Dr. Lewis Dodgson - Eaten alive by infant Tyrannosaurus Rexes after being tortured and fed by the mother Tyrannosaurus Rex. Films Jurassic Park # Jophery Brown - Mauled offscreen by The Big One. # Cow - Eaten alive by the Velociraptors. # Goat - Eaten by Rexy. # Donald Gennaro - Eaten by Rexy on the toilet. # Dennis Nedry - Mauled by a Juvenile Dilophosaurus. # 1 Gallimimus - Eaten by Rexy. # Ray Arnold - Dismembered off-screen by the 2nd Velociraptor Subordinate. # Robert Muldoon - Mauled by The Big One. # Velociraptor Subordinate #1 - Locked in a freezer by Tim and Lex, and froze to death. # Velociraptor Subordinate #2 - Eaten alive by Rexy. # The Big One (Velociraptor) - Smashed by Rexy into a T-Rex skeleton. The Lost World: Jurassic Park # Eddie Carr - Torn in half by the Tyrannosaur Buck and the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Dieter Stark - Eaten alive by Compys. # Carter - Crushed by the Tyrannosaur Doe. # Robert Burke - Devoured by the Tyrannosaur Doe. # InGen Hunter 1 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 2 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 3 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 4 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 5 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # InGen Hunter 6 - Killed by Velociraptors in the long grass. # Ajay Sidhu - Killed off-screen by Velociraptors in the long grass. # D. Thompson - Dismembered off-screen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Neighbor's Dog - Eaten off-screen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Unlucky Bastard - Eaten by the Tyrannosaur Buck. # Peter Ludlow - Mauled by Junior after the Tyrannosaur Buck crushed his leg. Between The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III # Dr. John Hammond - Suffered from an unknown cause. Jurassic Park III # Enrique Cardoso - Killed off-screen by Pteranodons. # Enrique's Boat Driver - Killed off-screen by Pteranodons. # Ben Hildebrand - Died either of starvation or mauled by an Unknown Dinosaur. # Cooper - Devoured by the Spinosaurus. # M.B. Nash - Head torn off by the Spinosaurus. # Parasaurolophus - Killed by an Adolescent Tyrannosaurus Rex. # Adolescent Tyrannosaurus Rex - Neck snapped by the Spinosaurus. # Udesky - Neck snapped by a Male Raptor. #'Pteranodon' - Crushed and drowned, caused by Dr. Alan Grant and the others. Between Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World # Spinosaurus - 'Died of an unknown cause, but was possibly killed by other dinosaurs or by InGen. # Sanjay Masrani - Suffered from an unknown cause. Jurassic World # Hybrid Sibiling - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Handler Ellis - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Supervisor Nick - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Katashi Hamada - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. # Cooper - Smashed against a tree by the Indominus Rex. # Craig - Thrown against a tree branch by the Indominus Rex, snapping his spinal cord. # Lee - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. # Spears - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Miller - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. # Alpha Ankylosaurus - Neck snapped by the Indominus Rex. # 6 Apatosaurus - Mauled off-screen by the Indominus Rex, but died of their injuries on-screen. # 2 ACU Troopers - Killed by Pteranodons. # ''Simon Masrani - Killed in explosion, caused by a flock of Pteranodons (provoked by the Indominus Rex) # Zara Young - Swallowed whole by Mosy after being dropped into her lagoon by Pteranodons. # Several InGen Soldiers - Mauled by Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. # ''Charlie '' - Shot by an InGen Soldier a Missile Launcher. # '''Commander Vic Hoskins - Hand bitten off by Delta and later mauled by her. # Delta (Velociraptor) - Knocked into a burner by the Indominus Rex. # Echo (Velociraptor) - Killed by the Indominus Rex. Debatable, as there wasn't a clear killing blow. # Indominus Rex - Eaten by Mosy after Rexy knocked her into her lagoon. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Coming Soon! Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Books Category:Horror films